Acknowledgement
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: All Botan wanted was a little acknowledgement. But in doing so, she got a lot more than she was bargaining for. [HieiBotan].


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

_Note_: All right, so WGC is on hiatus for now until I get my muse back for that. I have an extremely long Shika/Ino one-shot in the making, and afterwards I plan to do a Sasu/Saku. So that's what I have planned for a while, just so you all know.

This is going to be a kind of short (not horribly so), but I want it that way. The idea just didn't strike me as something that needed to be dragged out.

Done in Botan's point of view.

_Summary_: All Botan wanted was a little acknowledgement. But in doing so, she got a lot more than she was bargaining for. Hiei/Botan.

* * *

Yes, so this party is really, very fun. Even though everyone is off doing something with each other, it's so nice to get together with Reikai Tantei during the summer. In fact, it's so nice to get together at all now with our busy schedules. I suppose I should be having a wee bit more fun, but well, I feel a little left out. Keiko and Yusuke are flirting, of course, while Kuwabara is teasing Yusuke about it to get a rise out of him. Kurama and Shizuru are feeding the birds with Yukina (it looks relaxing, I must say; just what _they'd_ be doing at a party), and Genkai is inside enjoying some of the lemonade Yukina recently made. 

I would like to join them, but I enjoy observing them; seeing them happy and all that jazz, you know? I just don't want to interrupt. And not wanting to interrupt is leaving me feeling a bit lonely. Ah, what a dilemma, what a dilemma! I _had_ considered popping up next to Hiei, but he would just ignore me.

That makes me so mad! What is that demon's problem, anyway? The _least_ he can do is nod or grunt at me or _something_! But, no! That's not possible! Ugh! How infuriating! It's hard to be nice to a person who doesn't even try to acknowledge that you're there. Even harder when they scare the bajeezes out of you…

Oh, but that shouldn't matter! I should seriously just march up to him right now and _make_ him talk to me (he's trying to be sneaky, you know, leaning up against a tree in the shadows and watching Yukina, but I see him!). Yes, brilliant idea, Botan! I think I will right now!

Hmph! I'm standing right next to the little jerk and he hasn't even turned his head to look in my direction! How rude. Honestly! It can't be _that_ hard to pay just a little attention. A glance my way, even! Oh, just wait and see, Hiei. I'll get you to talk if it's the last thing I do!

And the best way to do that, my friends, is to annoy the heck out of him! So, I do believe I'll start now, "Why, hello, Hiei! Such a nice day, wouldn't you agree?" I paused to take a quick look and see if he even _moved_, but he didn't, so I'll keep going, "And just listen to those birds chirp! Doesn't it make you feel so warm and fuzzy inside? It makes _me_ feel warm and fuzzy inside. Though I don't suppose you really, care, do you?"

I couldn't help myself. I had to throw that last bit in there. He's really starting to get on my nerves! It's not like _I_ ignore him (I'm not _that_ afraid of him anymore; he's a big softy, I just know it!). So what gives him the right? Nothing, that's what!

Oh, oh, but _wait_! Is that a crack of the lips I'm seeing? Is he stifling a smirk? I think so, I think so! I hope. That means I might be getting to him! Now, _normally_ I'd be happy with this and call it quits, but seeing as I might actually be getting somewhere, I think I'll continue. He has to make up for all the other times he's overlooked me still! Seriously, Hiei can just be so unpleasant sometimes (all of the time, actually). I really think he should work on that. We have great counselors in Reikai, I think I'll set up an appointment for him…

Anyway! I have to keep at it while I'm still hot, "Have you tried the lemonade? It's really good! I think you should taste it. I mean, I know you don't like _anything_ having to do with humanity, which I think you're a bit biased on that point, but it doesn't hurt to try it! Yukina made it, so it must be yummy. That girl does make very good food, I'll give her that."

Ah, I think I just ruffled his feathers a bit there. He didn't react to anything until I said Yukina's name. I probably should have figured that. I think I know the perfect way to get him to say something to me… Oh, I'm so bad sometimes! Meow! I really should stop meddling, but he brought this upon himself. I can't help it that he wants to be boorish all of the time!

"Speaking of Yukina, I wonder when Kuwabara is going to ask her on that date. He's supposed to do it today, but I think he's too shy! Maybe a push in the right direction would-"

"Onna."

So it speaks! His voice sounded a bit rough there, he must be angry. He's so sensitive about that subject. As if he could do anything to stop true love. _Ha_! But he didn't have to interrupt me. I don't see why he couldn't just let me finish. He's always doing that! Oh, right, I should respond (with a big grin on my face, just to look more innocent, of course!), "Yes?"

He's giving me that creepy glare of his. It's a good first step, though; at least he's paying attention, right? I mean, I'm not scared! Nope, not at all. Not scared even a little bit! Okay, okay, I'll admit it. I'm afraid. But only a little! He doesn't intimidate me so much anymore. He's just so short, and he can be rather cute when he's pouty, and he's got such a soft spot for his sister. How bad could he be? Yes, yes, I know. Rather bad. But he must have a good place _somewhere_ in his heart!

Oh, crap, he just said something and I missed it! I get too into my thoughts sometimes; it can be rather bothersome. I'll just have to ask him what he said again, "Um, what was that, Hiei?"

"I asked you _why_ you're talking to me," he grunted at me in annoyance. How dare he grunt at me! I'm just trying to be pleasant (well, despite the fact that I was trying to annoy him so he would at least notice me)! At least _I'm_ making an effort! Really, how rude can he be? I just want him to pay a little attention, that's all. I can't stand it when people ignore me or act like I'm not there. And I think I should let him know! He should know how mean he's being! It makes me so angry!

I send him a fierce glare, though it doesn't affect him in the least, and say, "Okay, Hiei, I'm tired of you ignoring me! I'm sick of you acting like I'm not here! Is it so hard to even nod at me as I walk by? I'm sorry I'm not strong, or a fighter, or smart, and I know I'm not the most helpful during a battle, but really! It's not like I'm unreliable! I'm your _friend_ Hiei, the least you could do is say hello! It's just so rude. I can't stand it! I demand that you acknowledge me!"

Wow, that was a lot to say. I think I'm out of breath. Well, I'm glad I said it, in any case. Though Hiei doesn't look too happy that I said anything… Err; make that not happy at all. He looks positively livid! Or just sick at the idea! I can't be _that _bad, right? Maybe he just has a hard time with pleasantries. Who knows? I just hope that look on his face doesn't mean he wants to kill me. That might hurt a little bit.

"You don't want me to acknowledge you, Onna."

What? Why not? That doesn't even make sense! Of _course_ I do! That's what I've been on about for the past five minutes or so! And who does he think he is telling me what I do and don't want? Hmph. Demons think they know everything. Really, they don't. But seriously, what's he trying to get at? I know what I want, "Yes, silly, I really do!"

His ruby eyes are smoldering now. How odd. It's extremely intense. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising, but not in a creepy way. He's giving me butterflies. I wonder why on earth that would happen. Ahem, _anyway_, he finally got around to speaking again, "No, you don't."

Wow, he can be really annoying. And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the annoying one. He just isn't listening to me! I wish he'd just let go of that big ego of his for a second and hear me out. Maybe I should spell it out for him. Or maybe not, considering he'd probably lop my head off. Decisions, decisions.

"Hiei, _yes_, I _do_."

Hm, he looks a little aggravated. Maybe I should have said it a tiny bit more nicely… oh well, too late now. The past can't be helped. Hold on, maybe he's not aggravated at all. He looks a little torn now, like he can't decide what to do. His eyes are darkening and everything! Yay, progress! I never thought I'd actually be able to-

Whoa, _**whoa**_! Holy cripes! Oh man, tell me he did _not_ just pull me down to eye level by my collar. Is he going to kill me? Strangle me? Oh, what is it? Darn you, Hiei, go a little faster! I want my end to be quick and easy! Honestly, he has _mad _speed, why doesn't he just-

Kiss me? _What_?

Bingo! Bingo, bingo, _bingo_! Botan, honey, you've just hit the jackpot! Hiei, crazily evil fire demon, just crushed his soft (and warm; not fair!) lips onto yours. Never in a million _years_ did I see this coming! I'd be comparing this to the twilight zone or something right now, but I'm a little busy (and a little too into this whole thing, which is weird, because I was really mad at him a few seconds ago…). Who knew Hiei didn't hate me? Actually, who knew Hiei could _kiss_? Me-_ow_.

H-hey, wait! He's pulling away! He can't do that! Now I'm going to be all flushed and out of breath! How embarrassing! And the others _better_ not have seen this; I'd never hear the end of it. Ugh! Look at him standing there in all of his satisfied glory! What a jerk!

"Hn. I warned you."

Oh, and now he thinks he can just walk away? He finally stops being rude for two seconds and then starts again, how typical. You can't just kiss a girl and walk away! I want to be acknowledged some more!

"Hey, wait for me!" I call out before running after him.

* * *

Yep, that's it. It was fun to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! ;D 


End file.
